


change in dynamic

by briwookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: “So what you’re getting at is…you want to have your way with me?” Cartman’s voice almost quivered as the words slipped out.Kyle leaned forward on his mattress and his wide grin was all Cartman needed.“Oh, fuck.”





	change in dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to say with this one.
> 
> Let's just say there's a serious lack of dom!Kyle and sub!Cartman and, well, that just makes me sad.
> 
> Enjoy this smut with little plot, though.

Kyle Broflovski wouldn’t say that he had a type.

People know what they like, sure, whether that was being tied to the bedpost with only a cloth to cover your mouth, or messing around with edible marker. The latter only made Kyle scrunch his face and _not_ want to ask further questions. However, there was something about guys that could be knocked down a peg that begged Kyle to _explore_ , seek out a partner who was just as willing to lose their pride and bite down their bottom lip. Kyle never said he had a type, but he sure as hell loved to please, and that was more than enough. He figured that sensual action in South Park had to be more than shoving a crack-whore up your anus – and he was set to find it.

He found the solution to this epiphany in the form of a loud-mouthed asshole sitting across from him.

Eric Cartman had his eyes set and locked, only barely spinning the cafeteria spaghetti with his fork. This was all fine and dandy – Kyle and Cartman had their little stare-offs before, nobody would budge. Kyle considered it humorous that Cartman thought he would look intimidating to _him_. Sure, the kid could set the world backwards he if wanted to, but if Kyle knew anything about Cartman, and he knew a hell of a lot, it was that size does matter, and Cartman never stood a chance. What would Kyle do with such a small play-thing – pat the fatass on the back, tell him it was fine and they could figure it out next time?

Nah. Kyle was determined to make that boy get on his knees for his _own_ reasons.

The day would be over in three periods. Luckily for the both of them, they shared all of the same classes – chemistry, anatomy, German. Kyle grinned, knowing those worked out splendidly for the two of them. Stan and Kenny started talking between each other, and before Cartman took another bite, Kyle sent a glance towards Cartman’s jeans. Cartman followed suit, feeling the vibration from his pocket as he pulled out his cell-phone.

A promising text was sent, and when Cartman looked up, Kyle had already taken his tray and left.

 _Three more periods_ , Kyle reminded himself.

* * *

When Eric Cartman walked into a room, there was a special way he liked to slam the door.

Kyle didn’t have to look up from his couch to know that he came in, but he did smile knowing his message was good enough for a response. Cartman was wearing that red sweater Kyle liked – it accented his skin tone well, and since he wore it at the start of eleventh grade, Kyle raked it in.

Not every guy could pull of a turtleneck, but then again, Cartman wasn’t a common guy.

“What the hell is this about?” Cartman stood next to the TV, and Kyle only gave the fatass the satisfaction of a smile for a second before indifference remained. He turned the car he was controlling with his X-Box remote on the track, ready to throw the bomb at this fucker in 1st Place.

“You’re sounding pretty uptight.” Kyle mumbled. He threw the bomb and he was still losing – was this game rigged?

“You could’ve told me why you wanted me to come over instead of leaving a vague text. Is it that hard to use words, Kyle?”

When Cartman would say Kyle’s name, it still left goosebumps on his skin, but the drawn-out pronunciation was still stuck on Cartman’s tongue, even as he aged. Kyle didn’t expect it to change, but there was a plus in a deeper voice. Adolescence served them both well, he thinks. He looked at Cartman from the corner of his eye, the edge of his mouth creeping up.

“But you still came over.”

“That’s not the goddamn point. You’re seriously telling me you’re a future lawyer and you can’t articulate your messages with a few fragments, _phrases_?”

Cartman hadn’t even been over for five minutes and Kyle’s blood was boiling. He guessed that was an appropriate reaction, with the images he had been replaying in his head for the past days, weeks. Kyle wondered if they had been playing since the two of them met, but that was really stretching it, and Kyle wasn’t about to lose the game.

Actually, he lost this game. There went the streak on his record, and Kyle turned off the TV as Cartman sent a smirk his way.

“Can’t even get that right.”

“How about you shut the fuck the up?” Kyle felt his face flush, knowing that Cartman’s _existence_ could shake him off the rocker. He refused to believe someone like Cartman could really be a God. There was no way, when there was someone like Kyle, ready to prove just as much he deserved the title more.

“So?”

“So…”

“So what the fuck am I doing here, Jew? You leaving me to be stuck in your Jewish home, you gonna do _Jewish_ things to me?”

 _Some things will be done, for sure_ , Kyle thought.

“Don’t act like it’s so foreign to you, unless you really want to pave the road of the hypocrite. Whoops, wait, you already do that – every fucking day.” Kyle said as he made his way to the staircase. Cartman only rolled his eyes, before a confused expression appeared on his face as Kyle stopped midway. ****  
  


“You just gonna stand there?” Kyle shrugged it off as he made his way into his bedroom.

He made sure that his family would be out of the house for a while – Ike had track, and his parents? They were at their Wednesday meeting. Parenting was tough, but it made Kyle’s life easier knowing when he had the spot annoyance-free He kept his door open so Cartman could stumble in. Kyle unzipped his jacket and threw it on the bedknob, his grey shirt sticking to his chest. When did he get so sweaty? The middle of February for Colorado wasn’t a sauna, but Kyle saw the dark patches on his shirt and grew nauseous. He was too bothered for this.

Cartman just stood next to the door and Kyle narrowed an eyebrow.

“You know you can take a seat.” Kyle said, and Cartman scoffed, sitting down near the edge of Kyle’s bed.

“Don’t know if I want to – who knows what’s going to happen.”

A nice little joke, but Kyle smiled to himself. There was no way Cartman was getting out of this with all of his ego intact.

“Well, I guess I can elaborate on this situation, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Kyle watched Cartman’s cautious gaze as he walked over to the bed. He took off his ushanka, the same one he kept since he was a kid since he never outgrew it, and threw it on the floor.

Cartman’s face grew cold, blue eyes stuck while Kyle’s face loomed in. 

There was no doubt in Kyle’s mind that Cartman had wanted this sense of intimacy – he wasn’t stupid. Years of repression could make someone cold and bitter, but Kyle was just as repressed, and he knew well of the mastery of tearing a narcissitic boy’s tongue off. Or, at least, maybe he was the narcissist, and he just needed his tongue kept between his lips.. Kyle’s hands clutched Cartman’s shoulder, the girth worth more than he had anticipated, and he sighed while Cartman could just stare.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know what was going on.” Kyle whispered, leaning towards Cartman’s ear. He could feel Cartman’s hesitance – two hands that were almost on his back, two hands itching for any credibility.

“You think just because we’ve been…seeing each other a couple of months you have the right to talk that way to me?” Cartman muttered between gritted teeth.

Kyle shuddered but refused to cave. This was _his_ turn.

“I think I can talk to you, and play with you, however I want.” Kyle licked down Cartman’s ear, biting the lobe and hearing him groan. He had only seen guys do that with the porn he watched but he didn’t think it’d work so well.

“So what you’re getting at is…you want to have your way with me?” Cartman’s voice almost quivered as the words slipped out.

Kyle leaned forward on his mattress and his wide grin was all he needed.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Cartman’s thighs started to spread and Kyle smiled as he pushed himself between them, tipping Cartman down onto the bed.

One pro to having Eric Cartman on his back in bed was that there a cushion to the fall, and Kyle didn’t just think that because he was big – he was also tall, like a stretched-out canvas. Kyle moved from Cartman’s ear to his neck, a patch of skin that would look so much different in a couple hours. He couldn’t wait to see a nice scarf cover those purple marks.

There was no hesitation as Kyle bit down, hard. Cartman gasped as Kyle paid attention to what he assumed was a sensitive spot. Cartman had a lot of those, as he was sure he’d find out.

Cartman mumbled a few curses under his breath as Kyle kept biting and licking on his neck. The sweater would have to come off, but Kyle liked the feeling of his fingers going beneath his shirt, finding two hardened buds beneath the fabric. He trailed his tongue down to Cartman’s collarbone as the nipples he found were pinched and played with. Cartman was mewling spectacularly – Kyle reminded himself that it was, in fact, his nipples that would be paid _special_ attention to from now on.

“Looks like someone’s getting happy,” Kyle said with Cartman’s skin still between his teeth, feeling Cartman’s growing boner underneath. He glanced at the red spots all along Cartman’s neck and he glowed with pride.

That would teach the fucker.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Cartman mumbled, his voice low and airy. Kyle grabbed the sweater from its bottom and whipped it off, throwing it where his hat was. Cartman looked like he was getting up, wanting to take the reins for himself, but Kyle pushed him back down.

“You act like you get to have all of the fun, but don’t forget _I_ invited _you_ here.”

Kyle’s mouth found a pretty little nipple to have some fun with, and he took it between his teeth. Cartman cried, probably called Kyle something reminiscent to a slut, but he wasn’t paying attention. Kyle found sucking on someone’s nipples was making him just as hard. No wonder girls were crazy about that, it was sending Cartman into a frenzy.

“You love it when I do this…” Kyle said he moved to the other nipple, sucking it hard. Cartman was shaking and Kyle realized this would not be the last time they would do this. He took advantage of his position, moving down onto Cartman’s dick and rubbing against it. They both groaned at the friction – Kyle never wanted to wear anything other than jeans, again.

Kyle took a chance and he enjoyed what he saw: Cartman, panting even with a loss of power, face so flushed he could pass off as innocent. Kyle wondered if he’d be more turned on with a gag in Cartman’s mouth, but even with the knowledge that _yes_ , he _would_ , he allowed himself to gaze at this image. Eric Cartman was officially somebody’s bitch. Those were words he never thought would come into reality, and yet, here they were.

Kyle decided, might as well make it count.

A quick hand maneuvered its way down Cartman’s jeans, where something wet and protruding met his fingertips underneath a pair of briefs. Cartman’s breath hitched in his throat while Kyle’s palm pushed against the source. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Cartman threw his head back further. Kyle licked his lips as he kept rhythm, leaning down and leaving small love-bites along Cartman’s stomach. His hand went faster and increased moans fell out of Cartman’s mouth, and so Kyle went faster.

“You must be burning with these on…let me help you out of these.” Kyle only stopped his fun for a second as Cartman helped him shimmy out of his jeans. They fell onto the floor and Cartman glared.

“Why the fuck do I have to be the only one naked?”

Kyle scoffed as he went back between Cartman’s legs. “Are you seriously fucking complaining right now?”

“I wouldn’t be saying shit if I wasn’t the only one…” Cartman stopped talking as Kyle’s hand wrapped around his dick from underneath the briefs. Kyle snickered to himself at the Calvin Klein heading. Of fucking course.

“As you were saying?”

“Shut the fuck up. I literally cannot stand your ass.”

“Good thing we’re on oppositions, in _this_ case.” Kyle muttered.

He was right about the size, but it didn’t faze him – he could be a grower. Kyle moved his hand up and down, pre-cum sticking to his palm. Cartman passed a strange look, like in another other case he would have Kyle pinned to the wall and beat him senselessly, but now it was settling, like Cartman had accepted this and was just along for the ride. Kyle sure had hoped so, and when Cartman was starting to get even harder, Kyle knew he was doing something right.

Kyle leaned in and gave a chaste kiss before he sped up, Cartman’s dick now changing significantly in size. Kyle assumed it could be passable. His hand popped off as Cartman was reaching his orgasm and before an, ‘ _Ey_!’ could be heard, Kyle pulled the briefs down towards Cartman’s thighs as his tongue replaced his hand.

“Oh my fucking God.” Cartman sighed as Kyle’s mouth went over Cartman’s cock.

Kyle ran his tongue down Cartman’s shaft and loved the noises Cartman made in response. He wanted Cartman’s dick inside of him then, but he remembered what his priorities were and he told himself to get over it. There would be time for other things, just as there was time, for Kyle to push Cartman’s legs in the air as his mouth went all the way down. Cartman’s hand latched onto Kyle’s hair – fingers twisting themselves into Kyle’s curls. He pushed Kyle down further and snickered.

“You know what would make me really happy?”

Kyle groaned as he shot back up. “You fucking say it, and you bet your ass I am never doing it for you, ever.”

“Oh, come on!” Cartman cried. “When a guy gets a chance like this after practically begging since he was a young boy…”

“Shut _up_ , Cartman. Don’t fucking ruin this.” Kyle mumbled before he went back down.

He moved up and down on Cartman’s dick for what seemed like a while – he figured Cartman was pretty at making it last – and he honestly loved every second of it. Other guys weren’t as noisy as Cartman and Kyle found it all the _hotter_ with every second Cartman ushered a sound. Cartman whimpered as Kyle straightened himself up, wiping his mouth with pre-cum stuck on his bottom lip.

“You get enough of my sweet dick?” Cartman asked, and Kyle leaned further into Cartman’s build. He started taking off his jeans, only enough to get his own dick out of his underwear.

“It wasn’t anything too special…but your ass might be.” Kyle was about to lose his shit at the face Cartman made. It was a mixture between skepticism and actual interest.

“You’re fucking joking.”

“You think so? I think it’d be fun, and it’s not like you’re in any position to argue.” Kyle spread Cartman’s legs out further, a finger moving towards his asshole. Kyle didn’t think it would need prepping – when your ass gets pounded by aliens at such a tender age, it’s hard to compete. Still, Kyle brought the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He watched Cartman from above as the finger moved in and out, and Cartman could only watch with cautious eyes.

Kyle took his wet finger and pressed it against Cartman’s asshole. Cartman squirmed at the feeling before Kyle pushed it all the way in. Cartman bit down his tongue at the familiar feeling, as Kyle found his prostate and pushed his finger against it. He continued this, watching as Cartman was becoming more roused up, before he took his finger out and put his cock against the hole.

His shirt was completely wet from the sweat, and his jeans were hanging off his legs, but Kyle didn’t care. He was about to have a moment he thought he’d never have – fucking Eric Cartman into his mattress like the slut he was.

“You ready?” Kyle whispered, and Cartman could only nod before Kyle pressed himself in.

For a second, there was only a blur of white and color. Kyle had never tried anal – even with a couple of girls he fooled around with during his sexual uncertainty. Now, he knew it would be all he’d ever want to do, and Cartman stammered as Kyle pushed further.

“Is this okay?”

“Does it fucking look okay?” Cartman sighed, and Kyle laughed at the distorted expression on his face.

“Don’t be a baby, Cartman. Not like your ass hasn’t been messed around in the past…”

“Shut the fuck up, that wasn’t too long, you dick!” Cartman screamed, and as Kyle pulled slightly out just to ram back in, Cartman moaned louder than he had before. Kyle must’ve touched his prostate already, and he smirked at the mess beneath him.

Cartman was actually losing his shit over this – it was the greatest thing Kyle could witness. He pulled back out and slammed himself in, hitting the prostate again like it was the only thing that could matter. Cartman’s hands moved to Kyle’s back as Kyle lowered himself, digging themselves into Kyle’s skin.

 _Who’s the little monster now?_ Kyle thought as he leaned in to Cartman for a kiss. Even when they first started messing around, they hadn’t kissed much, but now Kyle was certain that was going to change. He kissed Cartman long and soft, leaving a small bite on his lips before he leaned back up and continued thrusting. Cartman eyes were closed shut, and his breathing was hysterical. Kyle could _live_ for this shit.

“Holy shit.” Cartman could barely make out as Kyle hit his prostate with a strong thrust.

“You like that?” Kyle was shaking and his words were flimsy, but he didn’t care.

“Oh my god, Kyle. _Kyle_.”

Cartman was approaching his orgasm now. Kyle could feel it, just like he could feel himself coming to an end, but only if Cartman didn’t get there first. He didn’t want Cartman to stop moaning his name, he liked how it fell from those lips like the need for ecstasy was like soaking water in a desert. Kyle’s fingers dug into Cartman’s shoulders as he closed his own eyes shut, the blurring of colors coming into full-vision.

Cartman didn’t last much longer, and as Kyle pressed himself in, fast and hard, he came all over Kyle’s chest. Streaks of white cum were stuck on Kyle’s chest, and Kyle rode himself out to orgasm, only to pull out and spill himself on his sheets. The two of them lingered in their post-orgasmic senses, Kyle flopping down next to Cartman as the two of them said nothing for the next five minutes.

Eventually, Cartman took a deep breath. “What…the fuck was that?”

Kyle laughed, finding the energy to do that much.

“I think I just took your ass to town.”

Cartman licked his lips in a second of silence. “I didn’t realize you wanted to fuck me so bad.”

“I didn’t think you wanted _to be_ fucked so bad, but here we are.”

“You know this isn’t how it’s going to be for the most part, right?” Cartman asked, leaning himself on his elbow. “I have the rights to fuck you more than you fuck me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s take one thing at a time, dude.” Kyle mumbled, finding Cartman’s lips before giving him a long kiss. He pushed himself up and climbed back on top of Cartman, who cocked an eyebrow.

“Wait, wait, why are you climbing back _up_ …?

“Shh.”


End file.
